The call of others
by ggloveeverything22
Summary: Elana has been blessed and cursed with being a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. she has to decide if she wants to keep the person she is or change to protect the people she cares about


**Elana POV **

_Flashback  
"Its okay we'll make it through this, I promise.'' I held my sister close to me so she knows she's safe now. She has a spiking fever, I know she can't take much more of the pain of turning. After telling her I love her for the last time. I pull out the AR15 my father gave me for my 16__th__ birthday and kiss my barely conscience sister on the forehead _

_End of flashback _

I woke up to blinding sun, the gunshot echoing in my ears. I clear the nightmare from my mind and quickly got dressed. I was on my way to the front door, and then I ran into Jenny. She had a disgusted look on her face '' look what the cat dragged in. you know when it comes to people who contribute to the group, you're better off dead'' she spat at me. I breathed in and smiled at her.

She always hated me for no reason what so ever. She thought I had a crush on her boyfriend, Ming Dixon be cause I talked to him once. She then told me if I ever spoke to him again, she would shoot me in my sleep. I took that threat to heart. She always got in fights in school, mostly about drugs and money.

So she scared me. I walked pass her and headed out the front door. It was humid like it always was and I looked outside the fenced at that creatures moaning and hoping for a snack. I sat down, my name is Elana Klats and I like with Jenny Garcia, Daryl and Ming Dixon, Rick and Carl Grimes, and Michonne. Carl hated me, Jenny despised, and I think Ming was afraid to even make eye contact with me. I don't understand why they think I'm good for nothing, but I do the most work out of all the teenagers.

I have the scars to prove it. I have a quote that my mom used to say to me when everything seemed to be hopeless. When dad left she said '' what goes around comes back around''. She said he was unlucky not to watch my sister and I grow up. I always remembered that day in flashes, getting in the fight with a person that said I had a messed up family, going home and crying because I knew they were right.

A voice interrupted my thoughts, it was Carl.'' Meeting, **now**.'' He barked, ''nice to see you too'' I say sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and walked back inside. I followed far behind. Ever since we found an abandoned hospital with fences, we though it would make a good home, but I knew no place will ever be a sanctuary for long.

I walk into the café and sit down at an empty table. Jenny and Ming were sitting at a table right next to me. Ming looked at me and whispered something to Jenny. She laughed and looked at me again. If they both weren't such horrible people, I would be jealous of their relationship. I don't think I've been that close to anyone in my life.

I look to the front, where Rick, Daryl, and Michonne stand when they need to say something. Rick started '' we're running low on supplies, since you guys are old enough, you are going to go to the next town over to get supplies.'' Daryl continued '' Elana and Ming, you two go together. Then Carl and Jenny, you two go together.'' With that, they all left the room. I was afraid Jenny was going to strangle me on the spot, but she just sat there, obviously not knowing to say.

She acted like they said we were getting married. Ming got up and walked out of the room, clearly not knowing what to say either. I followed him, since we were partners now. I stand in the doorway of his room. He grabs a hand gun and knife and walked pass me without saying a word.

I reluctantly follow. We walked down three flights of stairs and then finally made it to the main floor. He walked out the front door and let it almost slam into my face. I run to catch up and said '' you don't have to like me. But don't have to act like I'm not here'' he stopped walking and said '' you let people take advantage of you. That's why no one respects you.'' He stared walking again. I was to confused and stunned to move. He stopped walking also and spoke again.'' So are you going to stand there all day because I actually want to get to town before dark.'' I stared to walk again and felt my cheeks burn. We walked a little bit before we got to the town Rick was talking about. It was so small I didn't know or care what the name was. On the block was a convenience store.

He told me to wait outside, after a decent amount of time arguing, I sat outside and listened to the many gunshots from inside. Maybe he was right, I let Jenny control how I felt and no one really did respect me. But he didn't know what I had to go through before Rick found me. After maybe ten minutes, he came out and told me it was clear. I stood up and walked inside. The smell was the first thing that hit me, then all the bodies and the blood. I felt like I was going to throw up. Ming came in and walked pass me. I had another numb feeling. Everything came to me quickly and I started to sob. Ming noticed me and stopped. He looked at me and said'' not everything is as bad as it seems, I swear''. I sniffed and thought about everything, it seemed like was as bad as it seemed''

I stopped crying and began to look for things we would need. I questioned if we need medicine or stuff like that over food, I could only carry so much. I tried to fill the awkward silence. '' So you and Jenny are pretty close.'' I couldn't help but laugh about how stupid it sounded. He looked at the ibuprofen bottle and said'' well in the beginning it was to keep her out of trouble, but know she's a pain.'' I snorted'' Pain? She is like a nightmare.'' I laughed. He smiled and looked me in the eye, something he would never do with Jenny around. For a moment I felt excepted and safe. Like I could be myself. Then something I would never think in a million years would happen, Ming Dixon kissed me.


End file.
